Una segunda oportunidad
by ladycler
Summary: Dan/Serena. Dan tiene un accidente y no recuerda a Serena. Ocurre después del final de la primera temporada. Completo


Dan/Serena

Ocurre después del final de la primera temporada, tiene algunos spoilers de la primera temporada.

**Segunda oportunidad – Capítulo único**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban allí esperando a que despertase, los médicos les habían dicho que despertaría en un par de horas, pero la espera se les estaba haciendo eterna.

Serena levantó la mirada de su libro, Rufus estaba hablando por teléfono fuera de la habitación, Jenny conversaba con Vanessa tan flojo que ni ellas mismas se escuchaban y Dan, el seguía con los ojos cerrados, tenía parte de la cabeza vendada y un brazo escayolado, parecía no inmutarse por nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-parece que está despertando—dijo Jenny tras haber apartado su vista de Vanessa para fijarse en su hermano.

En efecto, Dan había abierto los ojos, miraba de un lado a otro hasta que posó sus ojos en Serena.

-¡papa ya ha despertado!—Rufus colgó enseguida su teléfono y se acercó a la cama, donde ya habían hecho todos un corro.

-¿Dónde estoy?—dijo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

-estás en el hospital, hijo, tuviste un fuerte accidente de coche.

-no lo recuerdo…..y me duele mucho la cabeza.—acto seguido se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se tocó el vendaje algo confuso.

-voy a llamar a algún médico para que pueda revisarte, ahora mismo vuelvo.—se despidió cariñosamente de su hijo y salió de la habitación.

Dan seguía mirando a Serena hasta que volvió su vista a Vanessa.

-¿es amiga tuya, Vanessa?

-¿Qué?—dijo sin comprender.—Dan, es Serena.

-no sé de que me hablas, yo no la conozco….o sí….¿nos conocemos?—esta vez se dirigió a Serena, la cual estaba paralizada, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Dan….¿no…..no me recuerdas?—una lágrima recorría su rostro.

-¿debería? Lo siento será por el golpe en la cabeza, ya te digo que me duele mucho y a lo mejor nos conocimos poco antes del accidente y no me acuerdo.

-si, tiene que ser por eso.—Vanessa y Jenny no podían entender lo que estaba pasando. Serena no podía aguantar mas allí.—me alegro de que te encuentres bien, tengo que irme, ya vendré otro día a visitarte, hasta luego.—sin más salió por la puerta y a punto estuvo de chocar con el médico y Rufus que venían de camino.

-¿a dónde iba Serena tan rápido?

-por lo visto la conoce todo el mundo menos yo.

-- --

-que pronto has venido, ¿cómo está Dan?

-bien.—dijo con la cabeza metida entre las almohadas.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado allí con él? Ahora es cuando deberías estar a su lado.

-Eric, no tengo ganas de hablar ¿vale? A si que déjame un rato en paz.

Eric notó la voz quebrada de su hermana, estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

-dime que ha pasado.

Serena levantó su cabeza de la almohada.—no sabe quién soy…

-¿cómo que no sabe quién eres? Tampoco has cambiado tanto en estas tres semanas que no os habéis visto.

-No es eso, no me recuerda, supongo que debe de tener amnesia o algo así. Aunque de la única que se ha olvidado ha sido de mí……de Vanessa si que se acordaba.

-- --

-Debido al golpe sufrido en la cabeza, Daniel sufre un caso leve de amnesia retrógrada, ha olvidado algunos hechos del pasado. Pero no se preocupe en una semana o dos debería estar totalmente recuperado.

-¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarle a recordar?—preguntó Rufus.

-Por ahora no le avasallen con datos, simplemente vayan enseñándole fotos, videos u objetos que le puedan ayudar a recordar; pero sobretodo que el vaya asimilando los recuerdos que le irán apareciendo. Antes me ha comentado que no recordaba a una persona ¿no es así?

-si, se trata de su antigua novia ¿tiene alguna idea de por qué le pasa solo con ella?

-Puede deberse a una amnesia disociativa en la que el paciente reprime un recuerdo como resultado de un trauma emocional; con esa chica ¿lo pasó muy mal?

-llevan unas 3 semanas separados y la verdad es que nunca le había visto unido tanto a una chica como cuando lo estaba con ella.

-no se preocupe, cuando menos se lo espere la recordará; pero primero es mejor que Daniel se relaje y no piense en ello.

-Gracias doctor.

-- --

Blair se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación de Serena, mirando alrededor de ésta. Estaba todo desordenado y en el suelo había unas cuantas fotos rotas. Su amiga estaba tumbada en la cama, como si la hubieran dejado allí tirada, se adentró como pudo en la habitación y se acercó a ella.

-S. creo que deberías llamar a alguien para que te limpie esta pocilga.—dijo mientras daba una patada a una zapatilla que le interrumpía su camino.

-Blair ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy no hemos quedado.

-tu hermano me ha llamado para que viniera a sacarte de aquí, llevas dos días sin salir, creo que ya es hora de, primero, ducharse, y segundo, afrontar el problema.

-no me apetece levantarme, estoy bien aquí.

-en serio, S., no sé cómo puedes estar así, ¿no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes?

-¿de qué hablas?

-ayyy tengo que explicártelo todo, bien, Dan no te recuerda, perfecto, si no sabe quién eres, tampoco se acuerda de que cortasteis y, por lo tanto, puedes volver con él, bueno más bien sería empezar con él.

-Dan me dejó porque le mentí, si ahora empiezo con él y luego, por algún casual, le vuelven los recuerdos, ¿Qué crees que pasará? Yo te lo diré….. no me volverá a hablar en la vida.

-pero yo tengo una solución para ese problema.—Serena, por primera vez en dos días, se levantó de su posición vertical para observar a Blair.—tú no vas a ser la que vaya a por él, sino al revés, el irá tras de ti. Si ya lo pudiste enamorar una vez, lo harás otra vez y más sabiendo sus gustos y lo paradito que es el pobre.—Serena la miró con cara de pocos amigos.—Solo tienes que hacer que todo parezca casual, tú tienes que hacerte la dura, si te pide salir le dirás que no, pero solo en un principio, luego irás cediendo y así cuando el recupere la memoria, tu tendrás una excusa, tu no tienes la culpa de que él fuera detrás de ti. ¿qué te parece?

-sinceramente…muy rebuscado y no me acaba de convencer.

-vale, ¿quieres que Vanessa sea la que se lleve el gato al agua? ….tu misma, luego no me vengas llorando. Ambas sabemos que Vanessa aprovechará la situación para lanzarse y estar cerquita suyo, como ya hizo con uno que yo me sé.

-Vanessa no es así.

-¿en serio? Eres demasiado confiada S., ella no dejará escapar esta situación. Además si Dan recuperara la memoria ¿Qué crees que le diría?...nada….porque tu y el ya habíais cortado; y es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Venga Serena deja de amargarte y pasa a la acción que ¡ya es hora! ¿Qué me dices?

-¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, además prefiero que se enfade conmigo de por vida si con eso he podido pasar 5 minutos más con él.

-- --

-¡Jenny! ¿puedes venir un momento?—no hacía ni 15 minutos que se había instalado otra vez en casa y ya necesitaba ayuda de alguien.

-¿Qué pasa Dan? ¿has recordado algo? o ¿es que falta algo en tu habitación?

-no, no es eso, es solo que ¿cómo es que tengo una foto con Serena si hace tan poco que la conozco?—le mostró una foto que tenía en la mesilla.

-¡ah, eso! pues….os hicisteis muy amigos enseguida.

-¿tu la conoces? cuéntame algo de ella.

-no sé que decirte…¿por qué no la llamas? Así la vas conociendo por ti mismo, invítala a cenar o algo.

-ahora mismo doy pena cenando, no sé si te has dado cuenta.—levantó como pudo su brazo escayolado.

-hey ¿qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo andas Dan?—Vanessa acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-pues algo aburrido, no hay mucho que hacer la verdad, salvo intentar inútilmente rascarse el brazo escayolado.

-si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo, así seguro que, por lo menos ya no te acuerdas de que te pica y no tienes que intentar rascarte tontamente.

-dije inútilmente, pero vale, también es un poco tonto.

-- --

Serena llevaba la determinación de hacerlo, se lo había propuesto y cada vez estaba más decidida a ello, andaba con pasos firmes, aún tenía la voz de Blair en su cabeza gritándole que espabilara, era una voz que le había inyectado la suficiente adrenalina como para atreverse a ir a hablar con Dan, recordaba las palabras que le dijo cuando le preguntó por qué la quería, sonrió al recordarlo, Dan era tan……Dan, tan dulce.

Eso que dicen de que no se sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes es cierto, pero Serena sabía lo que tenía y aún así lo había perdido, por lo que se sentía más idiota aún si cabe; solo deseaba una cosa, y esa era estar junto a él una vez más, no le importaba el después.

Pero sus planes se vinieron a bajo cuando le vio, estaba en una cafetería sentado junto a Vanessa. Probablemente no estuvieran haciendo nada, pero ya sabemos como se la juega aquí la imaginación de los celos y Serena había caído en su trampa. Solo veía como Vanessa se le había adelantado y como Dan parecía ni acordarse de Serena, algo que, por cierto, era más que lógico, hablaban animadamente y con gestos cariñosos de complicidad entre ambos. Vamos Serena, no puedes creerlo, se dijo a sí misma, pero la siguiente escena despejó cualquier duda, se estaban besando.

Serena bajo la cabeza, no quería seguir viendo esa escena, y como si a cámara lenta se tratara, negó con la cabeza y dio marcha atrás, ahora en su pensamiento solo había una cosa, huir, la vieja Serena rugía en su interior, tenía hambre, y Serena sabía muy bien como alimentarla.

-- --

-¿sabes? Me encanta salir contigo, eres…--Dan no pudo terminar la frase porque tenía los labios de Vanessa junto a los suyos, al principio no sabía como reaccionar, pero finalmente pudo separarse de ella.--¿Qué…..qué haces?

Vanessa pudo ver el gesto de confusión en los ojos de Dan—yo…pensé….que tú…vamos, que tu querías….al igual que yo…

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices, Vanessa tu sabes que te quiero, pero como amiga.

-yo te quiero Dan, no quiero ser solo tu amiga, estoy harta de negar el amor que siento por ti, pensé que tu también sentías algo y por eso te besé…..siento que no sea así.

-eres mi mejor amiga…..y no quiero que eso cambie.

-quizás no pueda seguir siendo solo tu amiga, no sé Dan, necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar.

-- --

Blair llego al bar del hotel, allí estaba, junto a la barra, apoyada con la cabeza entre las manos, otra vez. Se acercó a ella, cogió su bolso, la ayudó a levantarse mientras la apoyaba contra ella para que pudiera sostenerse en pie. Había pasado tantas veces por esto que ya no se tenían que decir nada, era como un viejo ritual.

-Richard, gracias por avisarme.—se despidió del camarero y este le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de "de nada"

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Serena que había pasado, pero prefirió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Ahora se la llevaría a casa, inventaría alguna excusa a Lily y acostaría a Serena en la habitación de invitados.

-- --

-¿llamaste ayer a Serena?—Jenny había entrado sin llamar.

-si, pero no lo cogió. A lo mejor salió y no se llevó el móvil encima.—dijo pensativo.

-¿y por qué no la llamas ahora?

-es un poco temprano….espera….¿por qué insistes tanto? ¿qué ocultas Jennifer Humpfrey?—conocía a su hermana y sabía que escondía algo.

-¿yo?...nada, en serio, es solo que….te había visto interesado en ella, nada más…sabes que quiero tu felicidad, hermanito.

-si claro…anda pásame el móvil.—Jenny sonrió para sí, le pasó el móvil a su hermano y decidió salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo. Aunque claro está, no perdería la oportunidad para espiar un poco la conversación de su hermano.

-- --

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-tengo nauseas, pero, por lo menos, se me ha quitado el dolor de cabeza. ¿me das un vaso de agua?

-¿me vas a contar que pasó ayer?

Serena le explicó todo lo que vio y que, tras eso, no pudo evitar volver a caer en el alcohol, lo necesitaba, según ella.

-pensaba que esa etapa ya se había terminado…

-y se ha terminado Blair, te lo prometo, pero ayer mi cuerpo me lo pedía, nunca me había sentido como en aquel momento. Me había imaginado miles de veces a Dan besando a Georgina, ya sabes…..cuando todo aquello pasó….—Blair asintió.—pero verlo en directo con Vanessa….es como si todo mi mundo se hubiera quebrado, mi razón de ser…aún noto como un vacío….no sé explicártelo. La verdad es que no sé que me pasa.

-lo que te pasa, Serena, es que estás completamente enamorada de ese chico, mas de lo que tu te pensabas. Y aunque sigo sin entender que has visto en él, esa es la realidad.

-ojalá pudiera volver en el tiempo y no haber cometido esos errores…

-Serena, pese a todo, no te puedes rendir….Ahora te voy a decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré en un futuro próximo, Dan te quiere, ambas lo sabemos, bueno yo diría que todo el mundo lo sabe. Puede que el chico haya jugueteado un poco con Vanessa pero eso es porque no te conoce, tienes que acercarte a él, estoy segura de que ese brillo en los ojos que se le pone cuando te ve no desaparece por unos simples besos con otra.

-si está con Vanessa no quiero meterme en medio, ella no lo hizo cuando estábamos juntos y no sería justo.

-¿y te parece justo lo que acaba de hacer Vanessa? Ha aprovechado que no se acuerda de ti para conquistarle porque sabe que tiene que cogerlo antes de que tu llegues, y eso es lo que ha hecho además…--dejó de hablar porque el móvil de Serena estaba sonando, Blair que lo tenía a su lado, lo cogió y se quedó mirando con sorpresa de quien era la llamada inoportuna.—bueno, parece que el destino llama a tu puerta Serena, no vuelvas a huir de él.

-¿a que viene eso….? ¡oh!...esto….creo que no quiero contestar….

-siempre usando la vía fácil, dame.—cogió el móvil y ella misma contestó.--¿si?...ah hola Dan, no…no soy Serena, soy su amiga Blair, Serena ha salido ¿querías algo? si quieres yo se lo digo cuando vuelva….¿mañana?...claro….allí estará...hasta mañana—acto seguido cortó el teléfono.

-¿Qué le has dicho?—dijo Serena temiéndose lo peor.

-mañana tienes una cita con Humphrey.

-¿Qué?

-habéis quedado en la playa a las 11, no faltes, él te espera allí.

-¿por qué me haces esto? Sabes que no quiero verle…

-- --

Llevaban una hora caminando por la playa, en esa hora Serena había descubierto a un nuevo Dan o quizás era el mismo y no se había dado cuenta antes de todo lo que se había perdido. En ese momento estaban hablando, como antes, en esas primeras citas en las que se contaban viejas anécdotas graciosas sobre sus pasados. Aún así, Serena no estaba totalmente cómoda, quería preguntarle por Vanessa, sin embargo, no podía permitirse perder la magia de ese momento, iba a disfrutarlo.

-el sábado que viene tocan los Six Smash, tengo un par de entradas….y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo…--estaba nervioso, no podía creerlo, sabía que Serena lo estaba notando, lo que era aún peor.

-lo siento Dan, pero éste sábado no puedo, yo…

-vale…no importa, si ya tenías planes con otr, digo con alguien…da igual…--que estúpido se sentía en ese momento.

-no, no es eso, es que este sábado es mi cumpleaños.

-oh, vaya…

-Blair me va a preparar una fiesta y ya sabes, no es cuestión de que no vaya, y por supuesto, estás invitado y….—no podía decirlo.—puedes llevar acompañante, claro.

-¿eh? Si, vale. Ahora no sé que regalarte.

-aún tienes seis días para pensarlo, ¿vamos a tomar algo? necesito refrescarme.

-claro, vamos, yo invito.—dijo con una sonrisa a la que Serena no pudo resistir devolvérsela.

-vale tu invitas a ésta, pero mañana te invito yo al cine ¿de acuerdo?—no sabía lo que decía, se había dejado guiar por algo que no fuera su cabeza.

-¿cómo voy a negarme?

-- --

Era viernes, faltaba un día para su cumpleaños. Blair no había dejado de marearla toda la semana con el maldito cumpleaños, aunque lo que de verdad le había dado vueltas a la cabeza es a su segunda cita con Dan; habían ido al cine, vieron una película demasiado romántica para la ocasión y Serena tuvo la impresión de que al finalizar la cita Dan la había intentado besar, pero no estaba segura, a si que estaba de los nervios, no quería que su imaginación le jugara una mala jugada y pensara algo que en realidad no pasó ni pasará. Por lo que Serena Van der Woodsen estaba de los nervios.

Era hora de cenar, tenía poca hambre, pero si no comía tendría a su madre detrás hasta que lo hiciera. Alguien llamó a la puerta, no se levantó, esperaba que lo hiciera su hermano, pero el sonido de la puerta volvió a insistir unos segundos después, por lo que finalmente tuvo que ser ella misma la que fuera a abrir.

-¿quién demonios será a esta hora?—abrió la puerta--¡Dan! ¿Qué haces aquí?—allí estaba plantado delante de ella.

-sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños, pero quería darte mi regalo hoy.

Serena miró sus manos, no vio ningún paquete.--¿y bien?

-ah…esto, no está aquí, tienes que acompañarme a un lugar.

-si…vale, pero ahora iba a cenar.

-bueno, ya hablé con tu madre y me dio permiso para que hoy vengas conmigo.

- ¿me esperas aquí un segundo?—sin esperar respuesta le dejó la puerta abierta mientras iba corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

-- --

Podía escuchar el sonido de las olas, el tacto de la arena en sus pies, Dan le había tapado los ojos, pero sabía muy bien donde estaba.

-vale, ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo.

Serena así lo hizo, vio delante de ella lo que esperaba ver, la playa, pero también había una especia de picnic en el suelo, con velas alrededor.

-se que no es el regalo que te esperabas, pero…

-es perfecto, en serio Dan, es perfecto.

La cena que Dan le había preparado puede que no fuera tan perfecta, pero la verdad es que le daba igual, estaba allí con él, solos en mitad de la playa, evitando pensar en el pasado. La velada estaba llegando a su fin, algo por lo que Serena empezó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía lo que llegaba, quería hacerlo, pero su cabeza le decía que no era lo correcto.

Sus rostros estaban casi rozándose, Serena no podría evitarlo, tampoco quería, lo extrañaba. Nada lo impedía. Pero de repente Dan se separó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, no te preocupes, es solo, el móvil, que me está vibrando.—miró quien era.—solo un minuto……..Vanessa, si dime….—Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.—claro, si...de verdad que me alegro de que me llames...¿mañana?...vale, allí nos veremos…venga, hasta mañana…bueno—se giró hacia Serena.--¿por donde íbamos?

-creo que será mejor volver a casa, estoy cansada y mañana tengo un día muy largo ¿te importa si…?

-no, por supuesto.—estaba algo confuso por el cambio de actitud, pero era tarde y quizás estuviera de verdad cansada.

-- --

Blair notó algo raro en su amiga, había estado contenta toda la semana y ahora que llegaba su fiesta de cumpleaños se la veía triste y pensativa. Los invitados iban llegando y observaba como Serena los recibía con una falsa sonrisa. Incluso cuando Dan llegó le saludó secamente como si de un cualquiera se tratase.

-S. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-saludar ¿no lo ves?—siguió sonriendo a los nuevos invitados que venían.

-quiero decir con Dan, sé que algo no me has contado, a si que ya vas largando…

-está bien.—se giró hacia Blair.—creo que Dan está jugando a dos bandas, y lo mejor de todo es que no lo oculta. Ayer durante la cita que tuvimos, le llamó Vanessa y habló con ella como si nada, como si no estuviera allí.

-¿sabes que? estoy un poco harta de Dan, a partir de ahora yo recibiré a los invitados, tu vete a bailar un rato.—antes de que pudiera responderle, Blair la empujó hacia donde había un grupo bailando que enseguida la acogieron entre ellos.

-¡y ahora cambiemos un poco, una lenta!—anunció el dj que habían contratado para la fiesta.

Serena intentó apartarse pero alguien la cogió de la mano.

-¿bailamos?

Ella no pudo negarse. Aquella escena le recordaba al último día en el que estuvieron juntos bailando en la boda de su madre. Aunque en esta ocasión eran circunstancias distintas.

-Serena….yo…quería disculparme por lo de ayer. No fue mi intención que te molestaras.—Serena paró de bailar y se le quedó mirando, estaba a punto de pegarle dos tortas.—siento haber forzado la situación y haber intentado besarte.

-¿Qué?—ahora si que estaba confundida.

-¿crees que no noté que cambiaste de actitud después de intentar besarte?

-yo…no fue por el beso…

-¿entonces por qué fue? Y no me digas que de verdad estabas cansada…

-fue por la llamada.

-¿por la llamada? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-tu estas saliendo con Vanessa y quieras o no, no me gusta que juegues con dos personas. Dan tu no eras así.

-¿De qué hablas?—Serena intentó volver a escapar, pero Dan no la dejaba.—lo primero de todo es que yo no estoy con Vanessa, ella y yo solo somos amigos; y lo segundo es que yo jamás jugaría así con nadie y menos contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque…yo…..ah…--se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-me duele la cabeza…

-siéntate, te traeré algo de beber.

Mientras Dan se sentaba, con fuertes dolores de cabeza, Serena fue corriendo a por algo de agua, pero cuando iba a volver Blair se puso en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¡Es la hora de la tarta!—al oír esto, el dj bajó el volumen de la música y todos los asistentes se agolparon alrededor de la tarta que acababan de poner justo delante de Serena.

-ahora mismo no es buen momento.—intentaba salir de allí, pero Blair la tenía agarrada por el brazo.

-venga sopla las velas y pide un deseo.

Sopló las velas lo más rápidamente posible, pidió el deseo que llevaba tiempo soñando y, por fin, pudo salir de toda aquella muchedumbre. Sin embargo cuando fue a ver a Dan, ya no estaba, ¿dónde se había metido? Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de él, se había ido, pensó.

Y así pasaron las horas y la gente se fue yendo. Serena se había sentado en la silla donde había dejado a Dan, miraba a su fiesta como una comentarista de partidos, como si no estuviera allí y el que celebraran no fuera su cumpleaños.

-hey Serena, esto se acaba ¿echamos nuestro último baile?—dijo Blair tras acercarse sin que Serena se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿sabes qué? Voy a tomar un poco el aire, avísame cuando se haya ido todo el mundo.

Abrió la puerta del balcón, notó una suave brisa de verano, hacía calor, pero allí se estaba bien. Se acercó a la barandilla, le encantaba ver las luces de la ciudad.

-por fin algo de compañía.—Serena se giró sobresaltada.

-¿Dan?—no pudo evitar mezclar una sonrisa con una cierta sorpresa.--¿llevas aquí todo el tiempo?

-si, llevo unas horas aquí, pensando.—se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado.

-¿sobre qué?

Dan la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.—hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer algo ¿sabes?

-¿a si? ¿y que te impide hacerlo?—se mordió el labio inferior deseando que fuera lo que estaba imaginando.

-¿la verdad?...nada.—esta vez sí, la besó. Ella lo abrazaba, mientras el apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas. Lentamente Dan se separó, pero seguían estando a escasos centímetros.—te he echado de menos.

-yo tam…espera…--le miró a los ojos.—Dan…tu…

-te quiero…. y ya sabes el por qué así que no me hagas repetírtelo.

FIN.


End file.
